


Spectator Sports

by atc74writesSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Sam and Dean have met a couple of girls. One night, after a few drinks,  the girls run into each other in the kitchen and things take a turn for the better; Dean is woken up by the noises echoing through the Bunker, he wakes Sam and together they investigate the disturbance only to find their girlfriends going to town on one another in the middle of the Library. The boys are not invited to join but are told to just sit back enjoy the show.





	Spectator Sports

Sam and Dean had lived in the Bunker for a few years now, more than a few, actually, after the Darkness came and went, they decided to take some time off from hunting. They still worked research for other hunters, became a safe haven when for them when needed. That is how they came to meet Y/N and Callie.

One night, Sam got a call from Garth, saying there were two hunters in the area that needed a place to hole up and recover from a bad hunt. Needless to say both boys were unprepared for what they found when they opened the heavy steel door that night six months ago.

Callie met Y/N a few years ago on a case and they have been hunting together ever since. Callie was tall and beautiful with dark skin, light eyes and a mess of curls topping her ever curious brain. Y/N was almost her polar opposite, and she was tougher than she looked for her size. But they worked well together and were badass. Their wounds had healed months ago, but neither was anxious to get back on the road. They had found more than refuge here at the Men Of Letters Bunker.

Within only a few weeks, each girl had picked their poison. Callie, the taller of the two was instantly drawn to Sam. He was an Adonis with intellect that rivaled her own. They soon found themselves alone too many nights in the Library, researching turned to strewn books all over the table, making room for hot bodies.

Y/N found herself under Dean, literally, one morning while doing some simple strength training while recovering and suddenly she and Dean were sparring. She tried a roundhouse kick on him but he was quicker than he looked and she landed flat on her ass, and he dropped to his knees straddling her and holding her arms above her head, before she could even comprehend how she had gotten there. As they say, one thing led to another and the rest is history.

The four hunters had gotten into a regular routine, almost domestically sickening if you think about the lives they normally lead. Cooking, cleaning, laundry and grocery shopping. All of it mundane to most people.

On this particular night, Callie and Sam had made a fantastic dinner than even Dean couldn’t find anything to complain about. Once dinner was done and drinks were consumed, they found their way to their rooms, exploring each other’s bodies, all of them falling asleep rather content.

Y/N woke a couple of hours later, wandering to the kitchen looking for the last slice of pie. She found it quickly and grabbed a glass of milk. She had seen the lights on in the library and there was Callie, wrapped in a blanket with a book and a cup of tea.

“Can’t sleep either?” Callie looked up as she entered the room.

“I didn’t get any dessert and wanted the last piece of pie before Dean got his mitts on it, again.” Y/N laughed as she sat down next to her. As Callie returned to her book, she looked at her friend. How many things they had shared over the years of hunting. They had shared heartache, loss and despair, but in the end, they were better people for it. Being a hunter was a hard life. Their soft bodies had more scars than someone their ages should have. They had become hardened to the ways of the world. But one thing still remained. Their bond and their love for one another. Sure on the road, there were men, but they felt safe with each other and that was what they knew.

Even though they each had found what they wanted in Sam and Dean, the cravings were still there. For each other. Throughout all the heartache, loss and despair, the other thing they shared was their love for each other. They had left that part out when giving the boys their story. But every now and then, when the boys were out on a supply run, they got to have their fun with each other. But it wasn’t like it had been on the road. The build-up, the slow burn, the adrenaline after a hard hunt, the need for release before you broke; all of that was missing.

Y/N had long since finished her dessert as she continued to steal glances at Callie. Slowly, she reached out and took the warm cup from her hands, placing it on the table. Callie peered up from her book, the look in Y/N’s eyes unmistakable. She closed the book, tossing it on the table.

“I’ve missed you.” Callie reached for Y/N’s hands as they slowly removed the blanket from Callie’s shoulders. She was only wearing a thin tank top and panties, her body breathtaking as ever. 

“You’re so beautiful. Do you know how much I envy Sam as he makes love to you every night? How much I want to be the one making you writhe and pant and scream my name?” Y/N pulled her close, crashing their lips together. The kiss, one derived of want and longing, quickly turned to one of passion, deepening as they rose.

“Y/N, I have missed you too. Dean is the lucky one, getting to taste you every night.” Callie murmured into her neck as she trailed her tongue across Y/N’s jaw and down her neck. “I wanna taste you. I need you.” Callie gently pushed Y/N to sit on the table, spread open for her. Her nipples already hardening as Callie removed the old t-shirt she wore. The peaks pebbled under Callie’s practiced touch as she attached her mouth to one, laving the nipple with her tongue, scraping her teeth along the tip as she drew away, only to repeat the movement with the other.

A moan escaped Y/N’s mouth as Callie pulled away, longing for more. She reached down to the hem of Callie’s tank, ripping it over her unceremoniously, not having the patience to wait any longer. It had been weeks since she had felt her other lover. Grabbing her hips roughly, Y/N pulled until Callie hips were slotted between her own, clits rubbing each other through the thin cotton of Callie’s underwear as Y/N struggled to remove it, choosing just to rip it from her svelte body.

Callie used her height to her advantage, just leaning over, already laying on the table, pushing Y/N back as she went. It felt so good like this, like old times, having her spread out under her. And right here in the Winchester’s Library. Thinking about all the power housed here, turned her on even more, pulling Y/N’s legs up and over her shoulders and started the assault on her senses.

Callie had learned patience over the years and in the bedroom, or Library, is where it paid off. She started kissing Y/N’s legs at the ankle, alternating sides as she moved her way to the center. She knew just the right spot, applied just the perfect amount of pressure to that one spot behind her right knee, secretly wondering if Dean knew about that one. As she continued her quest, Callie slowly lowered herself to the table so they would both be more comfortable. She gently wrapped one arm over Y/N’s hip to hold her steady as she made one quick swipe up her hot center. God she tasted good. Using the fingers of her other hand, she gingerly opened the lips of her pussy, blowing a warm breeze over her wetness, causing Y/N to shiver under her.

Callie looked up into Y/N’s eyes as she dove in, circling her clit once, then twice, never breaking eye contact as she did, and slowly slipped two fingers inside her already dripping entrance. She was already so wet, there was no resistance as Callie started pumping them in and out, setting a quick rhythm, making Y/N start to writhe there on the table.

“Callie, I need you, don’t tease me. S’been too long.” Y/N’s voice already broken. She sat up, changing her position so that she was fully underneath Callie now. Without toys involved, sixty-nine always was her favorite position, even with their height difference. This was the best of both worlds; give and get. Spreading Callie’s legs just a little further apart and grabbing her ass, Y/N pulled Callie’s hot, wet pussy to her face, tongue darting out for that first taste, the one that was always the sweetest. Licking from top to bottom and back up, she took her time, tasting her, sucking her clit between her lips and inserting only one finger inside Callie’s tight entrance. A sigh broke the silence of the room as Callie threw her head back. You continued probing until you felt that ridged flesh inside, rubbing, caressing, all the while flicking her clit with the tip of your tongue, applying just the right amount of pressure, until you felt her legs shaking and your name fell from her lips.

A crash from somewhere in the bunker woke Dean and he bolted straight up in bed. His hunter’s instinct kicked in and he jumped from the bed, threw on his sweats and grabbed his gun from the top of the dresser by the door. Gently opening his door, he quietly slipped down the hall to Sam’s room, opening it without a sound.

“Sam!” Dean got right up to the bed and whispered as loud as he could. “Get up! Something’s in the Bunker!” Dean waited by the door, throwing Sam’s some pants as he stumbled out of bed. Both of them now armed, they slowly padded down the halls, listening for their intruder. There it was, a solid thud hitting what sounded like wood floors. Only the Library had wood floors. They turned the corner and made their way there. Now only about fifteen feet from the entrance, a low muffled cry could be heard echoing off the walls. Both Sam and Dean exchanged looks, not knowing what to make of the sound. Continuing towards their destination, they stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

Right there on top of one of the Library tables was Dean’s girlfriend, Y/N, laid out right underneath Sam’s girlfriend, Callie. And they looked to be more than hunting partners, more than friends. They looked to be enjoying themselves. A lot. Dean suddenly found himself a little jealous that someone other than him, could pull those sounds from the mouth of his lover. Seeing what could only be described as distress mixed with lust and joy on his brother’s face, Sam cleared his throat.

“Like what you see boys?” Callie looked up from her current position between Y/N’s legs, a smirk pulling at the corner of her glistening mouth. They both looked shellshocked at the sight.

“Too bad this is not a team event tonight, fellas. But feel free to watch from the cheap seats.” Y/N returned her attention to Callie; the sight of both Winchesters staring at them, both armed and shirtless spurred her on.

Sam and Dean exchanged a look, a silent conversation that they had perfected over the years. They flipped the safety locks on their weapons, stowing them on a shelf. Each grabbed one of the reading chairs, positioning them just so. Dean at one end, a clear view of Y/N’s promised land; Sam on the other end of the table, with Callie in his sights.

Sam made himself comfortable, slouched a little in his chair, taking in the show. Dean, on the other hand, decided scotch was in order. He rose from his seat, pouring a drink for each of them, handing one to Sam before returning to his post.

Dean’s POV

Dean had watched enough porn in his life to know the difference between it and reality. Reality was definitely a thousand times better. You can feel it, like humidity on a hot summer day. The lust in the air, palpable as he slowly palmed himself through his sweats with his free hand.

Dean watched as Callie’s tongue disappeared into Y/N’s entrance, where his own tongue and cock had been just hours before, the sight of someone else pleasuring his lover should not have aroused him as much as it did, but he couldn’t control his erection as it strained against the soft fabric of his pants. Lifting his hips, he slid the fabric down to release his cock and start stroking himself, smearing the precum already gathered in the slit.

Callie slipped two slender fingers inside Y/N, crooking them just enough, moving her tongue further up, not moving, but just applying enough pressure just to the left of her clit. Continuing to pump, she added a third finger, Y/N groaning and bucking her hips in time with Callie’s ministrations. The string of curse words added to the groans and moans. Dean continued stroking his cock with one fist, turning his wrist as he worked his way to the tip, trying to keep time with them as his girlfriend fucked herself on Callie’s fingers.

They picked up their pace and Dean was gripping his tumbler with one hand and his cock with the other, stroking, rubbing, twisting, trying to keep up. No sooner had he set down his scotch to fondle his balls, did Y/N let loose a primal scream as she gushed her arousal over Callie’s face and the table. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and came all over his stomach and chest, the orgasm so powerful, some of it even landed on his chin. Shuddering through the aftershocks, his body collapsed in the chair. After the moment it took to compose himself, he leaned forward, asking Callie for silent permission, as he got close enough to lick Y/N’s remaining cum from the table and her legs, only getting a taste before Callie pushed him back into his seat, telling him that was enough.

Sam’s POV

Taking, the scotch from Dean, Sam never took his eyes off Callie’s body. She was so beautiful, all legs. Her ass just right there, within arms reach, yet off limits. His movements mimicked his brothers, drink in one hand, cock in the other, slowly stroking himself while he watched. This was not how Sam operated; he was used to the one being in control in the bedroom. Dean controlled every other aspect of his life, but sex, this is where Sam was the boss. It made him uneasy knowing he couldn’t call the shots here. Trying to loosen up, he down the warm liquid, slamming his glass on the table, making Y/N dart her eyes in his direction.

He wanted so badly to insert just one finger in Callie’s tight pussy, but until he was asked, if at all, it was hands off the girls; so he continued stroking himself while watching. Y/N was using one slender finger to slide into Callie’s wet pussy while the other hand worked her clit, rubbing slow circles, just the way he knew she liked. Using Callie’s own arousal already drenching her digit, Y/N started probing Callie’s rear entrance. It had been a while since Sam had done this, so she would be nice and tight around that petite finger. Y/N circled the puckered ring of muscle a few times before slowly inserting the wet digit, rocking it back and forth, before adding a second.

Sam sat watching, his strokes coming faster, trying to keep time with Y/N’s fingers in his girlfriend’s tight asshole. Watching them disappear where he wanted to be buried was bringing him closer and closer to the edge, faster than he wanted. He squeezed tight at the base of his cock, trying to stem his impending release. All the while Callie’s hole swallowed Y/N’s fingers, she continued working Callie’s clit with smooth strokes from top to bottom, stopping to suck the tiny nub between her lips before doing it all over again.

Callie’s moans became louder as Y/N continued her assault on both her ass and her pussy, Sam could see both holes clenching in time with his strokes. Y/N thrust her tongue into her pussy one more time, filthy moans coming from the two women and that is what made Sam blow his load all over his toned abs. He swiped his finger through it before standing and walking over to where Callie’s head was resting on the table.

“Suck it,” was all Sam had to tell her. She lifted her head, swirling her tongue around the tip, before sucking Sam’s long and calloused finger into her mouth and swallowing. Sam wrapped his long arms around her, lifting her off of Y/N as she wound her legs around his waist.

“Well, that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. Ladies, thank you so much for the show. But I think next time instead of front row seats, Sammy and I get to play too.” Dean murmured into Y/N’s ear as he helped her off the table.


End file.
